Resident Evil: The Fourth Survivor
by Bio-Major Agent85
Summary: An twisted umbrella has sent in a retrival team to steal the works of Dr.Birkin. After things take a turn for the worst, hunk is the last one of his group of special forces members. Now its up to the man they call Mr.death to pull through for Umbrella and


RESIDENT EVIL:

RESIDENT EVIL:

The Forth Survivor

Hunk madly slammed another clip into his mp-5 submachine gun as a zombie closed

in on him. A spray of 9mm bullets from the submachine gun and it collapses to the ground, limp and dead. The sewers were clear; Hunk sat down to regain his train of thought. " We landed here just

a day ago, and now I'm the only one that is alive. The virus rate is high; it is

probably true that the whole city is infected. But I have a plan, 

the sewer system and the police station are connected , I read it on that map,it said that this

sewer leads to the back of the R.P.D building and from there I will signal the

helicopter for pick up." Hunk sat up from the concrete ledge, and preceded on through the

sewer. He come across a t-section and took the right over the left. A gargle echoes through the dim sewer tunnel, Hunk scanned the area, searching for the noise. Three virus carriers raised themselves

out of the dirty sewer water, their exposed muscle working in unisonwith their arms. Hunk trained his aim and pulled the trigger, sending a burst of three bullets into it's rotting head. The bullets followed through its head and strake the one behind it in the head. The third got close, too close, it grabbed hunk's arm, squeezing down, readying it for a bite. He swung his gun around hard and fired a single shot in the head of the creature. Hunk let off a sigh and went onwith his bigger business, retrievingthe g-virus.

After about 20 minutes in the sewers system hunk reached the back of the police

station. He pulls off his two way CB radio off his belt and spoke calmly into it." mission accomplished."

meetup at the Ronda view point, over." says the pliot. Hunk climbs the stairs and

heads through the rusted metal door. Moans fill the air, and hunk could smell the strong

scent of decay through his gas mask. He scanned the area and saw six virus

carriers swaying back and forth, not aware of his presence.He runs pass the

first one with ease, and knocks the one on the bridge over the ledge.Two were

blocking the door out; he quickly disposed of them with two rounds to the head. In the next room, there was a empty hallway and some stairs leading down to a

darker hallway. The coast was clear so hunk dashes for the stairs .In the dark

u-shaped space; two large brown spiders crawled across the walls, hissing at

him. Hunk passes the first, stepping lighty around it. The second crawled across the top of the ceiling acting a lot like a normal spider.Hunk could hear the howls of

devilish dogs as he climb up the ladder, the dogs where locked away behind a

steel cage. They run at the door trying to get to him but never doing so. Hunk

went on into the hallway after the kennel. Three-virus carriers walk around

aimlessly and then turned their attention to hunk. He pulled the trigger of the

MP-5; they fall to their knees as the bullets enter their soft skulls and

entered their brains. The MP-5 emptied; hunk throws it to the side and pulls out

his Desert Eagle that he found off the sewer management worker. He enters the

parking garage of the police station. The cool summer air enters through the closed gate at west end of the parking garage.The area was dark and gray; car lined the outer rim of it. A bullet goes zipping pass his head; he points his heavy gun with one arm to a man in a blue police uniform. "Drop it! "

the men looked amazed at hunk's words. " Sorry about that?My name is Leon

Kennedy; I am with the R.p.d. We can found a way out of here faster if we work

together. You don't look like a survivor or one of the other R.P.D members, more

of a solider of some type.Who are you? " The young man says suspicious. "

Agent Hunk, Umbrella Special Forces. I would help you, but I have better things

to do, kid. " Hunk smirk at his remark, despite the fact that he was wearing a

gas mask. " hey, wait!" the words from the young man trailed off as hunk left

the parking garage and reached the stairs of the cold, dark basement. In the police station hallway there were

two zombie cops, badly decayed. The undead creature walk towards him, its arms

showed bite marks along the outer edge of it. Its hands reach out, and its 

jaw drop open to reveal a mouth full of yellow rotting teeth. Hunk lifted his

Desert Eagle to the head of the once human being in hatred . The heavy round blow away half of

the rotting zombie's face off, spilling blood and skull matter on the entire

wall. The darken red blood runs down the window pane making the window a vivid shade of red. The zomibe slumps against the wall and the other walks on towards hunk. He fires another shot,

which takes off the top of the zombie's head this time. It falls backwards,

hitting the ground with a low thud. He walks on to the next door, the room after

the hallway was an office full of desk and chairs, and it was crawling with

zombies. Hunk walks in, watching himself as one leaps out at him as he enters.

Hunk leaps back in amazement, he fires, the DOT50A round leaves a gabbing hole

were its left eye was. Hunk rounds one of the desk and evades most of the undead

cops. He shoulder rushes the one blocking the door knocking on its back. He

grabs the handle and rips its open .Zombies from both sides of the office

hall close in on him, moaning and reaching at him with gray decayed arms of hungry. He pushes his way pass through them and opens the door, and runs out it. In the main hallway there was no sign of anything, so hunk decides to take it easy. Slowing down to a brisk walking paste. He walks on to

the rep. office that is empty as well. The hallway after that had blood pools

covering the ground; expand as more blood drips from above. Hunk walk forward

and a licker drops itself from the ceiling it was clanged to. Hunk aimed low and

fired. The bullet blowing a fissure in the right side of it's exposed brain,

sending the matter exploding outward. Two others walk out from the corner

growling at the site of hunk, their tongues wrapping around their fleshy lips. A bullet flew through the first one's face , caving it in.The second one leaps into the air with its right arm raised

high. Hunk rolls out of the way and blasts it in its underbelly; it crash to the

ground .It tried to lift itself up again but collapsed. Hunk reached the stairs

with out a problem. He walks through the quiet hallway on the second floor, the side

door explodes outward and a giant with an army green trench coat was standing in

the dust and confusion of it all. Hunk stared at him through his visor and

didn't know what the hell he was looking at. It looked human, but more then that. The monster quickly turned its attraction to hunk; each step it took shook the whole police station. It's cold

lifeless eyes scanned over him, and it raised its fist back .The giant's gloved

hand smashed into the floor, breaking several floor boards as hunk jumps out of

the way. It swings again hitting hunk in the stomach, knocking him off his feet.

Hunk got up and fired several shots off. Patches of leather and blood fly off the giant's

chest, but its face did not show any sign of pain from the rounds. Hunk empties

the rest of the clip and blood pumps to the surface of the creature's wounded chest. Hurt and injuried the giant collapses to one knee. The tyrant lifts its heavy head up and peers into hunk's shocked eyes. The flame that burned in the tyrant's red eyes died and its eyes went to a egg white as it crashed to the side.

Hunk passes the thing and goes on through the door, in the next room, there was several dead corpses lying on the ground. Hunk quietly goes passed them, walking over each one. The library had a creeping feeling to it as hunk walked in, thing seem to jet out at hunk. His mind being to play tricks on him and he know that he had to get out. The other side of the library in the small office had a lone licker resting on the ceiling. Hunk fired, the bullet makes its way into the lowers of its back, it falls off and lands hard on wooden floor. He fires a second bullet into its head for good measurement and went on. Hunk makes his way down the hall and runs right into something he thought was dead. The tyrant

stared down at hunk as he backed up, its eyes glowing in ademonic way. The tyrant swing and its fist connected with hunk's stomach. The blowthrows hunk across the length of thehallway. He reaches for his Desert Eagle and raises it at the giant. He fires, the shot explodes in the chest of the

monster, and the tyrant still marches forward towards hunk. Hunk searched its body for weakness, something that he could use to stop this thing. He takes aim and

fires a single shot into the tyrant's eye. He stumbles back in blind pain,

seizing the opportunity, hunk makes a run for it .He reaches the back door and

goes out on to the roof, and lits up the flare that he held tight in his hand, The blue flame burned brightly as hunk looked over the dark town known as Raccoon City. Soon the helicopter was above hunk. He

waves his hands at the pilot to land it. The helicopter sets down light on the pad, hunk rushes in the already open down and gives the pilot the signal to take him up. Hunk got on and buckled himself in and

slipped his helmet off and than takes off the stuffy gasmask. He breathes in the night air,

cleaning his lungs. "Once again, only you survived Mr. death." The chopper pilot

speaks with a cold bitterness. " Always, only you, Mr. death," the pilot

continues. But hunk does not respond to the pilot. He doesn't care. " The death

cannot die…" the survivor thinks to himself with a warm smile.


End file.
